Joy
This article is about Riley Andersen's Joy. For the general concept of Joy as an emotion, see Emotions#Joy. Joy is the main character of ''Inside Out'' parodies. In the parodies, she usually serves as Riley Andersen's lead emotion, meaning that her plans usually have an effect not just on her surroundings, but also on the way Riley behaves and is perceived in the outside world. In Inside Out Joy on the Disney Wiki}} Joy was born on the same day as Riley. Initially, she and Sadness both struggled to become Riley's lead emotion, but within a few years, Joy emerged victorious and has been controlling Riley, giving emotions other than Sadness their roles. From then on, Joy holds a tight grip on Riley's mind, up until she and Sadness are exiled. When they return, however, Joy has had major realizations about Sadness, and thus, gives her a proper role which leads to her being accepted in Riley's mind later on. Joy has had little to no major conflicts with Anger, Fear or Disgust, her other coworkers, other than not seeing Riley's move in the same way, as the four (including Sadness) initially only wanted to paint it in a negative light. Nevertheless, during the exile, these other emotions miss Joy much more than Sadness. In parodies In parodies, Joy's depiction as the leader of Riley's emotions is exaggerated to the point where she is referred to as a dictator, even in-universe. To this extent, she is self-assured and has various controversial ideas. Though, unlike other dictators, who are generally publicly covert with regards to what they are doing, Joy is brutally honest, willing to discuss plans targeted to other emotions while those emotions are present. The best relationship Joy has in parodies is that with Bing Bong, Riley's imaginary friend. Through unknown means, in The Emotions play Kerbal Space Program, Bing Bong was resurrected. He and Joy thus became great friends, to the annoyance of every other emotion. Out of the emotions, her best relationships are with Fear, her plan henchman and rumored romantic interest, and Disgust, her yes-man and Joseph Goebbels counterpart who, while Joy is present, agrees with her no matter what. In comparison to that, her relationships with Sadness and Anger are rather unfriendly. As in Inside Out, Joy sees little value in Sadness; however, unlike Inside Out, Joy seems to have never realized Sadness's true purpose, and continues to belittle her. While Sadness objects to this, she is almost universally ignored, both by Joy and by the other emotions. Anger, on the other hand, is the main opposition to Joy. While she upholds her plans as being all good with no ill side-effects, Anger sees them for what they truly are, and is also able to perceive their failure. Therefore, he often takes over as a leader in Joy's absence. Contrary to canon Joy, who has only used "Team Happy" to refer to Riley's emotions as a whole, parody Joy uses the qualifier "Happy" as a proper noun a lot more, including "Happy Land" in sample clips in Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes and "Happy Sea" (named by Fear, though due to largely involving happy memories, created by Joy) in Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid. Comparisons Hitler Trivia * Early in the development of Inside Out, various different emotions were considered, all of whom were given human names. Joy is the only emotion to have retained her human name and make it into the final version. * Joy's original VA (and therefore, the stand-in for the voice of Theresa May in parodies featuring her), Amy Poehler, is known for parodying other politicians, most notably Hillary Clinton, on Saturday Night Live. Gallery OfficialInsideOutPromo_Joy.jpg|Official promotion on the Disney website. IO 10854.jpg|This is such a haunting photo. Whatever you think about Joy's record as the leader of Riley's mind, it's impossible not to feel sorry for her as an emotion. hitler_upgrade.png|Who presses "upgrade" on Hitler and what were they expecting? Notes References Appearances Category:Inside Out characters Category:Featured articles